


Dalmatian Mask

by Mr_Motley



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Idk I just started writing. Had to add something to this pairing eventually, especially since the political ad :)Basically Jeff trying to seduce Craig without ever acknowledging that that's what he's doing.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Quarantine started off great. Maybe Jeff had been drinking a bit more, but he was also working out more. Hell, he was probably in the best shape of his life. But it had been two weeks since the dean had dropped by. At first, Jeff figured that Craig had just finally listened when Jeff said he wanted to self isolate alone. By himself. But that was two weeks ago, and Jeff wasn't even sure if he'd heard any sign of Craig next door. Jeff groaned loudly, before putting his mask on and heading next door. He knocked, gently at first. But by the time he had been standing there for a full ten minutes, he was pounding on it.

"Craig, if you don't open this door, I'm going to kick it down!" Jeff growled through the door. If Craig was fine, Jeff was pissed. Jeff told himself that again to subside the worry.

"As much as I'd love to see that, Jeffery? I'd rather just unlock it for you." Craig huffed as he walked over from the stairwell with an armful of groceries. Jeff huffed.

"A Dalmatian mask? Really?" Jeff asked, taking a large bag from Craig. Craig huffs our a laugh, as he unlocks the door, and leads for Jeff to follow.

"I like it." Craig shrugged, setting down his bags, and beginning to put things away.

"Of course you do." Jeff set the large bag on the counter, before sitting at one of the chairs. Craig stumbles a little, looking over Jeff's cut figure. 

"So, what brought you over here?" Craig asks innocently, trying not to stare.

"Just; doesn't matter." Jeff sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you drunk?" Craig asks casually.

"A bit." Jeff shrugs. And maybe he should cut back.

"Ok. Hungry?" Craig asks. Jeff considers the offer for a moment.  
"Of course then we'd have to take off our masks, I know you're not trying to take any risks." Craig adds, supportively.

"No, it's fine. I mean I get my groceries delivered, so if I get sick, it will absolutely be your fault." Jeff teases, but Craig frowns.

"Ok, well you should go then. I can drop some dinner off for you if you want." Craig shrugs. Jeff isn't sure what he feels, but he takes it as anger. Anger he can suppress.

"Sure. Good seeing you." Jeff said curtly, before heading back to his place. What the hell was that? Jeff was agreeing to have dinner with Craig, and Craig told him to leave? Jeff looked good. And he damn well knew it. So what the hell? 

Jeff woke up on his couch almost an hour later by a knock on his door. By the time Jeff opened it, Craig was gone, but there was a Tupperware container on the table between their doors. Jeff sighed, but took it in with him. It did smell pretty good. 

It was almost another week before Jeff returned the Tupperware. He had cooked extra, and figured it would be a good way to even it out. He set the Tupperware on the table, before knocking on Craig's door. Unlike Craig, Jeff waited for the door to be answered.

"Jeffery," Craig greeted, looking a little confused from behind his Dalmatian mask.

"I owe you a dinner." Jeff said simply, gesturing to the table. 

"Oh, thank you." Craig lit up. 

"Don't mention it. Seriously, if you join the monthly group chat, do not say a word." Jeff threatens.

"Oh, no, of course not. Our little secret." Craig sways a little, and Jeff takes that as the time to duck back into his apartment.

The monthly group chat was as fun as always, even just listening to everyone bicker was nice. The dean popped in, Jeff gave a rousing speech to pull everyone together, and the call ended on a high note. 

It was another two weeks until Jeff saw Craig again. Jeff had been drinking, he'd admit. But by the time he had realized Craig was probably out, he had already committed to standing out there. And then leaning. Or was he sitting.

"Jeffery!" Craig huffed, setting down his groceries to shake Jeff's shoulder. Jeff lifted his head, looking up at Craig in confusion.  
"Why are you sleeping against my door?" Craig asks, bewildered.

"Just drinking." Jeff replies, and it definitely seems like the better thing to say. Craig rolls his eyes, before stepping over Jeff to Jeff's apartment door.

"Oh, you left it unlocked." Craig says, as the door swing open.  
"I was worried you'd locked yourself out." Craig sighs in relief, and Jeff's feeling that worry again. 

"So eager to get rid of me?" Jeff says before thinking. Craig looks at him for a moment, but with that damn mask, it's hard to figure out what he's thinking. Finally Craig sighs.

"Are you going to remember this conversation in the morning?" The dean asks, and it's easy to see in his eyes the bit of hurt.

"Maybe." Jeff replies softly.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep." The dean tells him, pulling him to his feet. Jeff stumbles, but Craig manages to lead him into his condo, and onto his couch.

"Craig wait," Jeff says urgently, grabbing hold of the dean's wrist to stop him in his tracks.

"Jeffery," Craig complains softly.

"Talk to me like I won't remember it." Jeff asks, but isn't even sure what he's really asking. Craig sits against the table, sighing.

"If that's what you want." Craig says, conflicted.  
"You're impossible, and infuriating!" Craig huffs.  
"You know I'm in love with you, and you dance around the issue just to keep me here. Close enough, right? And when we're in the middle of a pandemic, a global pandemic, Jeffery, you're drinking and blacking out in the hallway, not even wearing a mask!" Craig explains, pitch raising every second. Jeff raises a hand to his face, feeling his own stubble instead of a mask.  
"You need to be more careful, where were you even going?" 

"Going?" Jeff asks, confused.

"Yes, Jeffery, where were you headed when you fell asleep against my door?" Craig asks again.

"Was coming to see you." Jeff replies easily. Craig watches him for a minute, but Jeff doesn't understand the expression.  
"Can you take off that damn mask?" Jeff huffs.

"No!" Craig squeaks.

"Craig, come on, its fine." Jeff frowned at him.

"It's not fine! Global pandemic!" Craig stutters out.

"Take the mask off and I'll let you kiss me." Jeff offers instantly. That would do it. Craig stares at him wide eyed for a minute.

"No." Craig manages to squeak out. Jeff gives him a look of utter disbelief.

"What?!" Jeff asks.

"I said no. I won't put you in danger." Craig crosses his arms.

"It's fine, Craig, you've been wearing that mask non stop, you're not going to get me sick.

"How do you know! The lady two spots behind me in line wasn't even wearing a mask, Jeffery!" Craig yells.

"Kiss me, Craig." Jeff dares him. Craig whined.

"No! Good night Jeffery!" Craig said hurriedly, before practically running back to his own home. Jeff sighed, flopping back on his couch. He might have to get more creative.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened. Enjoy!

  
While Jeff hadn't been fully sober for a long time now, he had tried to limit his drinks today. It had been almost a week since Jeff started trying to get rid of that stupid Dalmatian mask, and Craig seemed to be actively avoiding him. But Jeff was determined not to wait another week. He made sure to be clean cut, peak performance. He poured two glasses of wine, before walking next door shirtlessly. Jeff set one of the glasses on the table, before knocking.

"I'm not opening this door until you put on a mask, Jeffery!" The dean called out. Jeff rolled his eyes, but pulled the mask out from his pocket.

"Happy?" He asks. Of course Jeff knew he would look sexy in anything, and a mask was no different; but the point of this was to wear less, not more. The door opened slowly, and the dean glanced between Jeff and the glasses of wine suspiciously.

"What can I do for you?" Craig asks weakly. Jeff preened as he watched Craig's eyes wander.

"Brought you a glass of wine." Jeff says seductively.

"Uhm, thank you. I'll just, I'll bring it inside." Craig replies as he takes the glass, all nerves and blushes.

"Not going to invite me in?" Jeff asked.

"Jeffery," Craig huffed.

"I'll stay six feet away, unless you ask nicely of course." Jeff teased confidently. Craig steadied himself against the doorframe.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Craig managed to squeak out.

"What if I ask nicely?" Jeff leaned forward off the wall, taking a step towards Craig.

"I-no!" Craig stumbled back, closing the door between them.

"Craig," Jeff huffed. Did that seriously just happen?  
"Seriously?" Craig was really going to make him escalate this.

\----------

Jeff planned carefully, and spent a long time shopping online. This time he wouldn't fail. When the package arrived a week later, Jeff took the time to wrap it carefully, knowing the presentation was half the appeal. Jeff tried to dress casually, but made sure it was still tight in all the right ways. He was use to putting real time into an effortless look, but this time it had to be absolutely perfect. Jeff put his mask on, casually knocking on the dean's door.

"Jeffery.." the dean whines through the door.

"Look, Craig, my mask's on, I'm just here to apologize." Jeff explained. Craig opened the door, eyes in that unreadable expression. 

"What's that?" Craig asks, gesturing to the present in Jeff's hand.

"A peace offering. As you know, I've been drinking a lot more, and maybe it got a little out of hand." Jeff sighs, selling his faux sincerity effortlessly. Craig takes the present hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed. After a minute he starts unwrapping it, leaving the door open for Jeff as he walked the wrapping paper to his trash. 

"Jeffery," Craig breathes out, eyes a light at the beautiful dress.

"Haven't seen you in anything other than those button ups in a long time." Jeff starts, easing into his seductive voice slowly.

"It's beautiful." Craig pulls the dress out of the box, holding it up to himself.

"I had to guess on the sizing, sorry about that" Jeff admits.

"I can take it in." Craig replies easily, still memorized by the gift.

"Can I see you in it?" Jeff asks, and Craig's ears turn pink.

"Right now?" Craig squeaks.

"Why not?" Jeff almost smirks. He had it this time. Craig considers it for a moment. 

"Ok, but I'm keeping my mask on." Craig says firmly. Jeff frowns.

"Really? You don't think it will clash?" Jeff asks, and Craig looks tortured.  
"I'd hate to have my first impression of this dress be ruined." Hook, line, and-

"No!" Craig huffs, folding the dress carefully and putting it back in the box.

"No?" Jeff asks, disbelief evident.

"No, I won't wear it for you, Jeffery. I see what you're doing." Craig crosses his arms, not meeting Jeff's eyes. 

"Really?" Jeff teases, stepping into Craig's space. And pulling off his own mask.

"Jeffery," Craig whines softly.

"Will you at least kiss me before I go?" Jeff asks sweetly. He manages to brush his finger across the edge of the Dalmatian mask before Craig pulls away sharply.

"I-I think you should go." Craig manages to say, already retreating towards his room. Jeff follows.

"Come on, Craig, why is this such a big deal?" Jeff huffs, definitely frustrated by now.

"What part of global pandemic isn't getting through to you!" Craig huffs, throwing his arms up. 

"The part where we're not world travelers or stupid maskless pedestrians! You're extremely careful and I don't leave my apartment! Im practically begging you to actually kiss me, and you're saying no?" Jeff asks in utter disbelief.

"You don't actually want that, Jeffery, you're just lonely." Craig whines, self confidence clearly weak. Jeff huffs, whirling around in frustration. This should not be this difficult.

"I'm not lonely, and I do want you to kiss me." Jeff huffed, before something caught his eye. Of course, he'd been thinking too small.

"Jeffery?" Craig asks, as Jeff opens Craig's closet door a little wider.  
"What are you doing?" Craig squeaks out nervously. Jeff looks at the robe for a minute. It was probably floor length on Craig, but it looked big enough to fit. Jeff pulled his shirt off and Craig almost screamed.  
"Jeffery Do Not take your shirt off!" Craig pleads, but Jeff's already tossing it behind him, and pulling the large spotted robe out of the closet. The dean gasps loudly.  
"Don't you dare! Do not put that on!" Craig begs. Jeff slides it over his bare shoulders, before pulling the furry hood up. He adjusted the long spotted ears for a minute before turning to Craig.

"Woof." Jeff says seductively. Craig stares at him, wide eyed and frozen. Jeff takes deliberate steps, running his hands over Craig's chest. Jeff really hated these button up shirts too, they were much too big, and looked to be made of cheap paper. Jeff leaned in, brushing his face against Craig's neck gently. On hand held Craig's hip, the other trailed up Craig's chest, to his jaw, teasing the edge of that stupid mask. Jeff licked Craig's neck firmly, eliciting the sweetest moan from Craig. Jeff moaned a little too, slipping his fingers under the strap of the mask, and tossing it to the floor. Finally. Jeff looked over Craig's slacked jaw expression, proudly. Jeff leaned in, kissing Craig slowly. Craig's hands found their way to Jeff's chest, and he moaned into the kiss, shifting closer. Jeff started on the shirt next. He wanted to rip it apart, but he started gently. He picked up the pace in his kiss, and Craig followed his lead. Craig was practically melting against him, and Jeff was very aware of Craig's erection pressing against him. Jeff pulled back, looking Craig over before giving into that impulse to rip the shirt right off of him. Christ, that was better. Craig's chest was heaving, looking dazed in that lust. Jeff licked his lips, enjoying every bit of the sight. 

\------------

"Good boy." Craig breathes out, as Jeff collapsed onto him. Jeff almost laughed. 

"That was the strangest sex I've ever had." Jeff replies, still catching his breath.

"I loved the howl at the end. Very sexy." Craig tells him. Jeff actually does laugh this time. The two lay together in the afterglow.

"I hate your mask." Jeff finally tells him. Craig chuckles a little.

"I suppose I could buy a new one; maybe one to match my new dress."


End file.
